yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Kat Ryoji
"Wanna join me? Come and play!... but I might shoot you.. in the face." -Kat 'First Name' Kat (She doesnt like it when you say her full name.. ^^;;) 'Last Name' Ryoji 'IMVU Name' Blurrred 'Nicknames' Katty 'Age' 16 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5'2 'Weight' 120lbs 'Blood type' B+ 'Behaviour/Personality' Kat is a very up-beat person. She can be a very immature person but is very calm and can handle hard situations swiftly. She's always in a happy mood and it's pretty hard to bring her down or get her mad. If she is she expresses her emotions with a big grin.. She may seem a bit psychotic for causing mayhem and wrecking havoc but she has no care in the world, as long as she is having fun doing it, showing off her sadistic personality. She can be very playful though and behind all that she's still a sweet girl. Kind of. Apperance She has long bright red hair, a slight shade redder than her mothers giving it a burgendy complexion, and crazy golden eyes that if you look at for a long time you may think you've lost yourself (and it's most likely not in a good place). She has a very curvacious body with a busty chest and hips along with a crazy smile. Again noting she inherited her mothers body type she has a rather large "asset" and two very nice complementing features to even this out. Allignment H.gif G.gif F.gif Tumblr nas1l0A8HP1sktq9uo1 500.gif Chaotic Neutral A chaotic neutral character follows his or hers own whims. He/she is an individualist first and last. They will values their own liberty but doesn't strive to protect others' freedom. They will attempt to avoid authority, resents restrictions, and challenges traditions. A chaotic neutral character does not intentionally disrupt organizations as part of a campaign of anarchy. To do so, he or she would have to be motivated either by good (and a desire to liberate others) or evil (and a desire to make those different from himself suffer). A chaotic neutral character may be unpredictable, but his or her behavior is not totally random. They are inot as likely to jump off a bridge as to cross it. Chaotic neutral is the best alignment you can be because it represents true freedom from both society's restrictions and a do-gooder's zeal. Chaotic neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all authority, harmony, and order in society. A list of Ten Commandments for a chaotic neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall lie to promote your freedom. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action promotes your freedom. 5. You shall honor no authority above yourself. 6. You shall break the law whenever convenient. 7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall not aid enemies of freedom or those who promote law. 9. You shall pursue pleasure. 10. You shall promote unlimited freedom for yourself. Yep.png Yoko littner by ailbee-d4s5ujz.png D.jpg High school grade Junior 'What district do you live in?' District 2 Relationship Single Occupation & Clan /Rank tumblr_ni71gayBz81tag5xgo1_500.png N/A 'Fighting Style' ' hehhehe.gif Fighting Style' Base Style: Street Fighting Flow of battle: Dou Street Fighting Is not a specific type of martial art but more of a discipline and is slowly learned through long experience in informal fighting. Due to lacking any inherent combat forms and techniques the style is wild and often unpredictable making it difficult to anticipate a users attacks making it difficult to defend against but at the same time is also rough and can expose fatal openings in some of its wilder attacks compared to more disciplined martial arts that can make it easy to counter. This is mostly for beginner thugs or people who dont truly want a style. For all my cold cut sluggers who just wanna give there opponents a beat down without the hassle of learning an actual style. Ha! This will be common in District 1 peeps who have lived there their whole lives. Skills that are harnessed to a gangster brilliance of sheer brutality. Show us how you throw down. This also applies to her tatics of using her signature Praying Mantis style. The mantis is a long and narrow predatory insect. While heavily armoured, it is not built to withstand forces from perpendicular directions. Consequently, its fighting style involves the use of whip-like/circular motions to deflect direct attacks, which it follows up with precise attacks to the opponent's vital spots. These traits have been subsumed into the Northern Praying Mantis style, under the rubric of "removing something" (blocking to create a gap) and "adding something" (rapid attack). One of the most distinctive features of Northern Praying Mantis is the "praying mantis hook" (螳螂勾; pinyin: tángláng gōu): a hook made of one to three fingers directing force in a whip-like manner. The hook may be used to divert force (blocking), adhere to an opponent's limb, or attack critical spots (eyes or acupuncture points). These techniques are particularly useful in combination, for example using the force imparted from a block to power an attack. So if the enemy punches with the right hand, a Northern Praying Mantis practitioner might hook outwards with the left hand (shifting the body to the left) and use the turning force to attack the enemy's neck with a right hook. Alternately, he/she might divert downwards with the left hook and rebound with the left wrist stump to jaw/nose/throat. The "praying mantis hook" is also part of some of the distinctive typical guarding positions of the style. Northern Praying Mantis is especially known for its speed and continuous attacks. Wrist/arm techniques in particular are emphasized, as well as knee and elbow strikes. Another prominent feature of the style is its complex footwork, borrowed from Monkey Kung Fu. 'Chi Base' ght.gif Mental: Mental chi is the ability that focuses on brain activity and perception. It dictates the thought process, often reaching higher enlightments, new thoughts, even patterns, and stratigies that may have seemed impossible to comprehend or do before. Such a thing can allow the brain to be comprehensive of ones surroundings, and focus ones senses, and preform complex theories and unlock storage in the brain that was never previously avalible. this change is not permanant, and is onlly a temporary burst for a prolonged chi time period. 'Psionic Zone' *Kat with her increased brain potential peaking at 60% can now utilize her father’s method of pressure manipulation, combined with the extrasensory brain capacity of her family line to a literal zone of psionics that Katarina can project her imagination in the form of illusions and trickery in a specific set 20 foot radius of her body. A Sub-Power of Illusionary Combat & Variation of Nuero-Electricity manipulation, the zone has specific steps that must be met for it to be completed with a hundred percent efficiency. 1.Kat will first spark Nuero electricity around a part of her body, usually but not limited to, her hands or her feet, and will attempt to attack/ touch her opponent in the head. This can be dodged, or countered with a form of chi manipulation to prevent her hand from touching. 2. Once physical contact has been made with the head, if it properly connects, Kat will instantly gain personal/combat knowledge on the opponent, in a small quantity, meaning only a single sentence detail will be taken from them. Ex: “I hate the color blue” or “I’ll attack using my right hand, instead of my left this time around”. It’s only one key detail. 3. After gaining a tid bit of information, Kat can then use her genetic pressure manipulation ability to create a field of pressure, where she can project her mental state, images, and constructs inside of it, ranging from an area, person, place, or thing. Objects and scenery’s, which will create a bubble of illusion. As long as the opponent is in radius of this zone, they will see what Kat projects inside of it. She can even use the tidbits of information she gained to play on a person’s willpower or fear, to enhance the illusion and make it a dream come true or a terrible nightmare. These illusions attempt to trick the senses, for example if Katarina used the illusion to engulf her opponents in flame, this would play on the opponents perception that they were indeed on fire, using the mind over matter concept, they’re body would start to show signs of actually being burned, because of how strongly they would believe that they actually would be. Or if Kat constructed a train to run over a person, because they’re brain believed they were being run over, their body would actually flatten and convulse, their bones becoming brittle and crushed beneath their own mental though, killing themselves undoubtedly. She can further this by altering the pressure of the zone around them to give the feeling of being crushed per say, not being effected by what she creates in her own zone. Example, changing the pressure in the zone so much so, that the opponent would find it difficult to stand up or even maneuver around. Disclaimer: Steps 1 & 2 can be performed without knowing information on the opponent or doing the physical touch thing regardless. She could in fact simply create the zone and use it without information, creating what she’d consider confusing scenario’s and such. There is also the matter of psychic awareness. Case in point, if one is aware they are in Kat’s zone, they can nullify it as they will have officially broken the illusion. This does not downplay the resourcefulness of this ability, but it is a fact that one with mental aware ness or control over their own reality based perception can indeed fend this off. This technique requires heavy mental anguish, and as Kat’s body is still physically not ready to handle such power, her limit for this technique is 3 times per battle situation. The zone itself can only Duarte for 2 post at a time, after that she must relinquish it or risk putting herself in a coma, shutting down her brain function systematically. Physiology I.jpg Katarina's Monitored Brain Potential: 50% (click for episode) This is the ability which is akin to the Ryoji Family, Or R-Cell recipents. With this Koikonjitto are natrually bread to be genetically superior to the human species weather it be in on asepct such as intellgence, or speed, or in all physical aspects in general. This is why Koikonjitto's usually develop peak human traits faster than other human beings. They're also gifted with the unique abiltiy to use up to 100% of their brains potential allowing their senses to be in a constant ehanced state, specfically if they'd developed a percentage of 50% or higher (At base maturity, most Koikonjittos witll start with 25% of their brains potential and work up from there. None of the following abilities become avalible until 50% or higher potential is achived''. ''Even then said abilites must be discovered, and remain dormant until then) That being said, a Koikonjitto can unlock more potential within their brains under complete stress filled situations and situations where odds are heavily stakced against them. Their will power matches their physical prowess, and spirit, and the potency of their chi is usually very high tier. Koikonjitto's regardless of pesonal preference will always have a habbit of consistent calculation and analyzation, weather it be from trival things like washing dishes, to fighitng up to 10 opponents at once via The ability to see all the variables of any situation and predict the outcome. When utilizing this ability, the user sees paths projected in front of them, illuminating possible courses of action, they can then foresee the best tactic, and accelerate themselves along that path. . To complement this, they have unusually high reflexes allowing them to capitalize and respond to rapid changes in the enviorment and in dangerous situations. They're being is hardwired for all and anything combat based. They develop skills, traits and abilities faster and more effectively than should be possible. Said person can improve their own natural abilities far faster and to a much greater extent then other members of their species. This applies at a genetic level, allowing the body to keep up with the users own rapidly developing skills. As a result users of this ability can (eventually) benefit from training that would otherwise cripple or kill a normal human being. With brain percentage this high it gives a massive amount of physical advantages such as making The user's natural five senses at the highest limits of human perfection; meaning that their sense of sight, touch, hearing, smell and taste are enhanced. An individual with this ability are capable of seeing further, acutely touching ink on a page, hear small sounds, have a smell capability similar to an animal and tasting accurately than normal members of their species. Users are able to completely use every muscle in their body while under normal conditions most humans use only 20 percent. Even chimps can be 4 times stronger than the average human because they can use every muscle in the body. This is because their body structure allows them to do so. The user obtains combat is enhanced to that of the very zenith of natural potential. The User is able to take down multiple grand-masters at once with this ability. They are beyond that of the finest Olympic martial artist and are also able to learn new martial arts in a very short period of time. User may even be able to take down unskilled Super-humans with this ability.User is gifted with extended knowledge and usage of the brain. They are able to think in ways that they could never have imagine or understood before. Users can remember things they have forgotten, replicate knowledge, and become completely competent and aware of the situations they are in. The user has complete control over the brains of oneself including senses, the conscious, subconscious and everything the brain controls. Due to this they are able to perform a series of functions; autonomic, or involuntary bodily functions, somatic, or voluntary bodily functions, and cognitive, concerning the use of the mind to solve problems. The user can sense nearing dangers and sense unwanted or hectic threats to their wellbeing. The user has anxiety just before a hazard (such as being ambushed). The intuition usually regards themselves at low level, then regarding their surroundings (a distant car-wreck) at middle level, then dangers regarding loved ones at high level. While this is a key ability, it has limitations. Another thing is that it can be fooled by people he trust, or those he deems close to him. It is also indefinite to whom the danger might occur, it’s..random in a sense. The level of danger can be predetermined by how severe the feeling is, but it’s not clear to what it might be. In short if the danger effects him, his loved ones, or people in his immediate proximity. Or even aid in predicting the impacts and trajectory of enemies attacks, via upfront or blindside. it gives him a low grade precog sense enabling him to enhance his own reaction time, and see any speed of attack in a "quick time" sense. Based off of this he can also trace the location of the danger, by simply "tracking the feeling". User is capable of incorporating a sense-related power into their fighting style, helping to anticipate attacks, fight illusions, remember where an opponent is, etc. In turn this also allows one to minorly functionally control the whole voluntary/involuntary movement, causing/increasing/removing nerve ailments, etc. 'Weapon of Choice' J.jpg Guns. Allies/Enemies Everyone is an ally and an enemy! 'Background' 21324.jpg Katarina grew up with a great childhood, her father Densuke and her mother Felicity always knew how to bring out the brightness in the happy little girl, especially her big brother Leon. They were a very happy and cheerful family, sooner or later Connor was brought into the family and Katarina welcomed him with opens arms, she was always a sweet happy little girl, she would always be giggling and smiling, and even on her bad days she found a way to be positive. Everyone loved that about her. Soon enough her family slowly became distant, her father Densuke left for a 10 year journey things seemed to change, for instance her brother Leon. She noticed he became a bit different and it impacted her a bit but she still kept her sweet cheerful self up, until one horrific life changing day. She was only 13 years old when she was brutally raped by a 25 year old guy who she befriended around her neighborhood. He seemed to be a nice man, he did give off a creepy vibe but the sweet Katarina didn't think anything of it. One day he offered to show her his 'cool collection' of insects that he hung up in his house. She knew him for a while and thought there was no harm to seeing them, plus she was pretty interested. Once she walked into his house.. he locked the door after them.. Katarina was a bit confused until he whispered. "Finally.." Then pinned her to a wall and began ripping her clothes off. She screamed as loud as she could, but he slapped her so hard he shut her up. He forced.. her to have sex with him, she wasn't that strong to keep him off of her.. and gave up. He was satisified and Katarina couldn't move as she laid on the floor.. stuck in her shock. She just thought of him as a friendly neighbor like everyone else, but she was wrong. She would always say hi to him and talk to him and nothing more or less, they were good friends who would chat and he seemed to end up admiring her cheerful uplifting mood.. a lot. Thier mother Felicity had a feeling he was bad news and she noticied he had been watching her daughter for a while now, she didnt think anything would happen to her innocent Katarina but she was wrong. When she found out she had tortured the man and nearly killed him if it wasn't for Ochigi and Asami's interfearence. Ever since then Katarina started to change slowly, her cheerful self was gone, as if it was never there. She became more responsible and a bit more serious, she grew up a bit early but it was forced upon her. She stays close by her brothers, she may not show it but she needs them desperately, to always have them by her side. Although that life changing experince still haunts her, and she still has yet to overcome it, it has ony made her stronger, and want to train more to make sure nothing like that ever happens again and she won't have to worry anyone ever again. She won't be a burden anymore.. Have you ever had so much done to you... so much bullshit happen to you. That all you can do in the end is give up? Well that's not what happened to Katarina Ryoji. Her body may have shut down... but all her emotions and anger balled up into one tiny ball and shoved to the back of her mind in an automatic reflex to save her from herself. Katarina Ryoji became Kat Ryoji. How you may ask? She broke. She lost herself completely and she could care less. After her traumatic rape when she was younger.. being forced to have so much knowledge and knowing so much about this horrible disguisting world.. now having to fuck some guy she just met infront of a bunch of perverts who get off on sadistic pleasure? She kind of enjoyed her new happy self anyway, she was more wreckless but in a swift way where most things worked out in her way. Although since she was so blind to her actions she became too wreckless causing mayhem whenever she's around. This all occurred in one big bang while Kat was left alone.. to think.. her mind began to store away her emotions and switching it with... an insane version of herself. She still has all her memory but chooses to show herself as a very happy.. new Kat. Here comes Katarin--- I mean Kat. 'PeakHuman System' Peak Human Endurance Users can endure more physical stress than average members of their species. They can tolerate large amounts of physical pain such as being shot or stabbed repeatedly, burned with high heat, and beatings that no ordinary person could handle. They can also hold their breath for 3-7 minutes and remain calm through stressful or painful situations. Users can also tolerate extreme hunger, unbearable thirst, and strong urges to sleep. Peak Human Durability Users of this ability have a higher-level of denser/tougher bones and muscles than the average person; their durability are at the peak of human conditioning, which entails that users are capable of withstanding situations that the average person cannot. For example, they can take getting beaten by a thick wooden baseball bat and it would break, falling a couple of stories from a building, getting shot in non-fatal areas of the physical body, survive an entire building collapse, and possibly withstanding beatings from superhumans. 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:3rd Gen Category:Koikonjitto Category:Ryoji Family Category:7 Deadly Sins